


Destiny

by erpprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: Read me to sleep, my darling.





	Destiny

_I always sit on the wooden shelf and stare at the same scenery. I've always stayed still, not moving a single finger. I don't know how long it's been._

_I stayed still, glancing at people occasionally passing by and looking for something to catch their eyes on the shelf. And I remember that one single moment when someone held me up._

_It was an old man with deep wrinkles. I knew this would happen one day. Everyone at that store would have thought the same. We are all destined to be held up by hands we've never seen and be theirs._

You hated to interrupt his calm, baritone voice reading to you, but it slipped out before you realized. "Do you believe in destiny?"

_Destiny?_ Jumin had never given much thought to the idea. While he often looked toward the future, it was mostly in regards to business projects, market trends, or potential expansions.

After you came into his life he still thought about the future of C&R, but for the first time, he found himself thinking about his personal life as well. He could never understand his father's constant need for female companionship, and he had no interest in the women who approached him. They complimented his looks, his wealth, and his reputation - things that only defined him in society, not what made him Jumin.

When you appeared in the messenger and Seven confirmed you were a woman, a part of him wondered if you had somehow found his only private outlet in an attempt to gain his favor (and his money). Or maybe you were one of Zen's fangirls looking to date your way into the spotlight. That was somehow even more upsetting.

But then... you gave Jaehee kind words and asked her not to skip her meals. You encouraged Yoosung to study hard in school and explore new hobbies outside of video games. You cheered for Zen to do well at rehearsal and promised to see his next stage performance. You laughed at Seven's odd jokes and scolded him to sleep properly.

You wished Jumin safe travels on business trips and welcomed him home upon his return. You were interested in what he had to say rather than what he had to offer.

And above all, you asked for nothing.  
You told them not to worry about you. You promised you would eat well and get enough rest even though they had no way of making sure you did. You carried on Rika's work for the RFA with cheerful enthusiasm, despite being manipulated into the role in the first place.

_Destiny._

_Destiny is defined as your future or the pre-ordained path of your life._

He had grown up knowing his path. His "destiny," as some would call it. But that's not the kind of destiny you asked about.

"No, I don't. Destiny makes it sound like there's no choice and no effort. I plan to put effort into you, because I choose you. I will choose you every day for the rest of my life, and I will always strive to make you happy."

His dark eyes were gentle as he leaned forward to run a hand through your hair, resting a moment with your hair laced between his fingers. He leaned forward and gave your forehead a single soft kiss before returning to the book.

You don't remember falling sleep, but your dreams were as sweet as the soft voice that lulled you there.


End file.
